


Red Knight: Prologue

by psychicglitter



Series: Red Knight [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27044146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychicglitter/pseuds/psychicglitter
Relationships: Female Lavellan/Raleigh Samson
Series: Red Knight [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971481
Kudos: 2





	Red Knight: Prologue

Olivia decided the new Templar named Samson wasn’t handsome, and he didn’t stare at her when her robe _accidentally_ got too high up on her thighs, or dropped too low in the front. This annoyed Olivia to no end. She watched him from over the top of her book. He was at his usual spot, doing his usual thing, which wasn’t much of anything that required movement. He was the only Templar on library duty in the pre-dawn hours.

For the mages, it had become a social space where conversations continuously rose and fell as they became animated over a subject, or debated. Olivia snapped the book closed. She stood, checking that her loose collar didn’t quite meet, and walked over to him. “I need _Fire In Sets of Squares Volume II_ ,” she said. “It’s above your head.”

He stepped aside.

She plucked the gold-leafed book from the shelf.

“Do you like it here?” she asked. When he didn’t answer, Olivia went on as if he had spoken at great length, “Mmm, yes, I imagine it pales in comparison to whatever grand Circle you transferred from, and it does get very cold at night. Bitterly, bitterly cold.” Olivia thumbed through the embossed pages of various shades of purple and red until she found an adequate spell. Tilting the book so that he could see it too, she pointed to the illustration and said, “This creates such a massive fireball - or square, if you like - that it can blow any door off its hinges. Any door at all. Can you believe that?” She shook her head in mock wonder. “Even Kinloch’s front doors. Isn’t that something?”

Templar Samson looked into her eyes.

“But of course,” she said, “it would make such a noise that you and every templar here would rush the door and catch the poor fool.”

His light green eyes shifted from disinterest to an amused twinkle.

Olivia giggled. “It would be quite a spectacle though, yes? Fire and bits of door just flying everywhere.”

“They’re magically sealed,” Templar Samson said.

“What?” She blinked in surprise. His voice was deep and gruff.

He cleared his throat. “The doors are protected from the inside with a barrier. No need for us to rush them.”

“Ah well,” she said wistfully. “It was just an idea.”

“Not a very damn good one.”

“So I remove the barrier.”

“Only the First Enchanter knows the spell.”

“I’ll find the spell.”

“He doesn’t write it down. Now what?”

“I create my own.”

He scoffed. “Counter the First Enchanter? You’re daft.”

“Fine, how would you leave?”

“Open the door and walk out.”

“So this barrier only affects mages?”

“Yes.”

Olivia bit the insides of her cheek. “Okay, so I find a templar to hide me and carry me out.”

“Every templar is checked before leaving.”

“I cast a glamour spell and they fail to see me.”

“Could work.” He appeared to be thinking, then added, “Of course they’d have to be very dull-witted.”

“Oh,” she said brightly, “there’s no more obstacles, then?”

“Lake Calenhad.”

“Right.. The lake ....”

“You’re not very good at this.”

“I suppose there’s at least one boat moored here,” she mused, tapping her chin.

“Yes.”

Templars poured into the library to round them up for the sunrise benedictions in the chapel. Olivia stood on her toes and replaced the book, making sure the creamy swell of her breasts were visible. She leaned over and said to him in a conspiratorial whisper, “Thanks for your help, Templar Samson.”

“Sorry?”

She rubbed the book’s spine. “This.”

He grunted. “Welcome.”

Olivia followed the other mages out into the corridor.


End file.
